Simba's Son
by shadow713
Summary: My take on the story of Kopa, Kiara's birth, Sarabi's disappearance, Kovu's father, and how Zira and the Outlanders became to be. I tried to use lion facts to figure out a time line of events in regards to all the cubs growing up together. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Random Side Note (If you want to just go to the story, go below the line and start reading!):**

I have always loved the Lion King and finally decided to write a fanfic about it. I always really hated how they changed from a boy cub to Kiara and didn't explain the whole Kovu-Scar issue, so I attempted to do that. I looked up lion info to find out the timing of the cubs in order to make it as realistic as possible, which means Vitani and Kovu have to be littermates.

Now, there is a wonderful story of Simba's son called the Lion King: Six New Adventures, and yes, there's that whole whether or not it's cannon debate, BUT I really like the idea of Kopa so I used him.

Anyway, this is my first fanfic so please give plenty of constructive criticism. I'm always looking to improve my writing. **Author's Acknowledgments: **Characters Copyright to the Walt Disney Company aside from Kopa which belongs to the wonderful people who wrote Lion King: Six New Adventures.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Serengeti was cool after the long night of rain. The lionesses and Simba had successfully managed to exile the hyenas after they ravaged on Scar's twisted and broken body. Simba knew the pride would recoup from its horrid experience under the reign of Scar, but it would take time. He wanted to help his pride as much as possible as soon as possible, but he and the others were surprised to discover a lioness hiding in the cave.

"Who is this?" Simba roared uncomfortably.

Nala turned to the new king and said, "Her name's Zira."

"She became Scar's mate," Sarabi interrupted. "However, her newest litter isn't his."

"Oh?" Simba said.

"There was a roving male that prowled around here for some time. Scar killed him."

Zira growled lowly. She had been taking in the turn of events, wondering silently who the new lion was. It was normal for prides to gain new males after a while, and she herself had seen her father ousted when the two brothers, Mufasa and Scar, came to her land when she was still young. She had been old enough to avoid being killed, but her cubs were barely a week old. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Simba, Scar's nephew."

"Nephew? I have not seen you before today."

"I left after Scar lied to me about my father."

"The children aren't Scars?" Simba asked.

"No. There was another male. I forget his name. However, Scar chose the cub here to be the new heir."

"Why not his own?" Sarabi inquired.

Zira glanced over at her other son. He was the true son of Scar, but he was weak. The land they lived on had been overrun by the lions and the hyenas constantly hunting. There was little food for Nuka, and he had not received the nutrition he needed. He was scrawny and looked weak.

"He was not fit to be a king," Zira replied. "I don't think Scar wanted to admit Nuka was his son because he was so weak."

"What are their names?" Simba asked as he glanced at the two balls of fur.

"Kovu and Vitani."

He growled lightly and glanced at Nala.

"Will you kill them?" Zira asked.

"There has been a lot of destruction in this world lately," Simba growled. "Though I should kill them, I feel as though the pride could use the inspiration of children now. The land looks so bleak but cubs may give them hope. Besides, when Nala has cubs, she will need extra females to help nurse while she hunts."

"Of course," Zira said. "Thank you Sire."

She watched as the new king and the two females left the den. Scar often talked about Mufasa and his bratty child. He had spoken poorly about them, making it seem as if they were horrible creatures that were unjust and cruel. However, Simba had spared her cubs.

_How could a male lion who spares the young be considered so cruel?_ she wondered silently as she licked the two cubs at her side.

-- -- -- -- SCENE CHANGE -- -- -- -- --

Five months later, Nala had given birth to her own cub. Zira watched as Rafiki held the youngster in the air, the red christening mark showing that he would be the new heir. She was a little angry with Simba for not allowing her son Kovu be king since he was older than the new cub, but she didn't want to anger the new king. She felt a bit out of place amongst the new royal family, as if her place in the pride was only temporary. Simba said little to her, but he made sure her new cubs had plenty of food.

She glanced at Nuka as he bit one of his legs. If he had gotten the same treatment, she knew he would have been a handsome lion fit to be king. He was much older than Kovu and the new cub, Kopa, but she had a feeling he would be ousted by Simba the instant he was old enough.

"Are you alright Mother?" Nuka asked when he saw she was staring at him.

"Yes," she replied. "I was merely thinking."

"Of Father?"

She growled, "It doesn't matter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Acknowledgments: **Characters Copyright to the Walt Disney Company.

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since Kopa's birth. Simba sat beside his mate. He as keeping close to her, knowing well enough her body was ready to have cubs again. He groomed her affectionately.

"I'd be away from Kopa for five days," she told him.

"We could give our son a playmate though," Simba suggested. "Besides, you saw how filled with life everyone became when he was born. The Pride Lands are strong again. They can support another life or two."

"Five days," she reiterated.

"Zira is still producing milk for her cubs. She could watch over him for a little while."

Nala turned to the other lioness. "Would you do that for us?"

"Of course, my Queen! It _was_ Simba who spared my own cubs," Zira replied. "I'd be more than happy to watch young Kopa until you return."

Nala glanced at her son. The thought of another cub or two pleased her. She stood up, stretching briefly before rubbing her head against Simba's. "Very well," she said. "Perhaps this time we'll have a princess."

"That would be lovely," Simba replied as he followed her out of the cave.

-- -- -- -- SCENE CHANGE -- -- -- -- --

Kopa laughed as he pounced on Nuka. The slightly older male merely smiled and pounced back. The two enjoyed playing together, and sometimes they even played with Nuka's half siblings, Vitani and Kovu.

Zira, Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina watched from their resting place. Nala's belly was starting to swell from the lives within her. The cubs practiced stalking one another, and the four mothers merely smiled.

"I am glad to see life is good again," Sarafina said. "I never thought the hyenas would leave."

"Yes," Nala agreed. "I'm glad Simba took care of them so that the children could have food again."

"And the land had time to replenish itself," Sarabi added. "And our pride is growing strong." She glanced at Nala with a warm smile.

"Yes," Nala replied.

The four lionesses continued to watch the children play as Rafiki watched from his tree. He had drawn the cubs on his tree already, and he was pleased to know another cub would be joining them. Still, he was worried.

"Ah, Mufasa, the Pride Lands are prospering again," the mandril said. "However, Simba is a lone lion in his natal pride. He will only be able to produce heirs with Nala and a select few others due to his close relatives having stayed with their native pride. Poor Kopa would never be able to rule this kingdom unless he made Vitani his queen, so long as Scar truly isn't her father." He pondered. "Zira isn't related to Simba, is she?" He bit down in the fruit he was eating for lunch. Then, he looked up at the sky. "Mufasa!" He laughed. "You're being quiet again! Ah well, I shall look it up. I think I made a family tree … somewhere in _this_ tree."

-- -- -- -- SCENE CHANGE -- -- -- -- --

The small lion cub poked its head out of from under the grass and grinned at the bird. He knew this bird well, and he loved to ruffle his feathers. He squirmed somewhat as he prepared to pounce, then he leapt.

"Ahh!!" came a squawk from beneath the lion cub's tiny paws. Then, the hornbill continued, "Young master, you startled me! Don't you think it's about time you found something else to practice pouncing on?"

The lion cub laughed as he jumped off the bird. "Oh, Zazu, you know you're the best target," he growled playfully as he dug his nails in the dirt.

"Well, young master, I do wish you'd stop."

"My dad told me all about how he used to pounce on you too," the cub said. "You must get tired of being the major domo all the time."

"I only tire of being pounced upon," Zazu replied as he dusted off his wings. "You really ought to stop running off like that as well. There are many dangers out there for a young cub li-"

"My dad went and explored the elephant graveyard when he was only just a little older than I was!"

"And your dad was punished by his father for doing such a stupid thing just as you will be if you continue running off!"

The cub shrugged lightly and continued walking as Zazu follow slightly above in the air.

"And as the future king, young Kopa, you really must take these things seriously! Other lions nearby would gladly try to kill you if you wandered too far from Pride Rock. You ought to know that by now."

"My dad hounds me enough as it is," Kopa replied. "I don't need you reminding me. I'm not king yet, so can't I just enjoy romping around like any cub would?"

Zazu shook his head before saying, "You will understand what I mean someday, young master, when you are the king. It was the same way with your father. I kept trying to tell him that he-"

Kopa rolled his eyes and ignored him. Pride Rock grew closer into view until at last he reached it. He ran up the steps, desperate to rid himself of Zazu. He quickly ducked inside and found his mother Nala resting. She picked up her head and he went up to her, rubbing against her in greeting.

"Hello," she said with a warm smile. "And how are you?"

"Zazu was giving another lecture," he replied with annoyance.

Nala laughed and nuzzled her son as she responded, "You will learn to love him. His talks can be filled with wisdom if you listen close enough."

"He's a bird Mom."

"So?"

"Haven't you ever heard anyone being called a bird brain? They do it for a reason. Birds are dumb."

"Oh Kopa, you shouldn't talk that way. Zazu is a very valuable friend of ours. You should enjoy his company while you can."

"Whatever you say Mom," Kopa said as he rolled his eyes. Then, without another word, he wandered off from the cave and hurried off to play before Zazu could follow.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, it took so long to update because I had to fix this section. When Kiara and Kovu are together, they often look to be the same age. Therefore, the only way to do this was to have Nala either A) have the cubs at the same time or B) mate again shortly after Kopa was born. This does happen in the wild, though it's not as common since this means the mothers have to abandon the cubs for several days. Yes, I could have gone for choice A, however, in the original script of the movie, Kovu and Vitani are already playing around and exhiled when Kiara is born because a deleted scene showed Kovu pouncing on something at the time (look for the script at The Lion King WWW Archive). Comment all you wish ...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Acknowledgments: **Characters Copyright to the Walt Disney Company. (the lines are in italics and are simply used directly from the movie for flashback reference).

* * *

Simba sat upon a rock overlooking the savannah. Everything had changed since the night he had taken back the throne. He still had nightmares about it. He could see himself dangling from that cliff, Scar looking down at him for a moment before digging into his tender paws with his claws. He could remember those words so clearly still.

_Here's my little secret…. I killed Mufasa…_

He shook his head, Scar's words replaced by the chirping of crickets. The sun had nearly disappeared into the horizon. He sighed at the thought of his father. Almost instantly, Mufasa's words came to mind.

_A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king._

"I didn't expect it to be so soon," Simba admitted. "Had I not run off scared like I had, perhaps Scar would've never ruled. Perhaps then the lionesses wouldn't have suffered for so long."

He never liked talking about it, but the way things had happened had always bugged him. Though he knew better, sometimes he couldn't help but feel responsible for his father's death. Even more often, he thought about the serenity of Timon and Pumbaa's place. The peaceful waterfall … the gentle streams … the tasty bugs…

He laughed. "How did I ever manage to enjoy eating bugs?"

Indeed, it had been true. He had been taught to enjoy them for the two insectivores would not help him find meat of his own. He was too young to hunt as well and he had highly doubted that his friends would approve of such a diet; he feared they would think they would be next on the menu.

The sky was a deep purple now, the sun fully hidden by the horizon. He stood up and stretched before jumping down from his rock. Then, he yawned and headed home.

-- -- -- -- SCENE CHANGE -- -- -- -- --

Zira stayed close to the cubs as they played. The other lionesses had gone hunting, and Simba was checking the perimeter for danger. She licked her paws as Vitani and Kovu took a nap under a tree.

"Let's go explore," Kopa told Nuka. "We could find lots of adventures out there I bet!"

"Explore? Alone?" Nuka replied.

"Yeah. My dad used to do it all the time with my mom. It will be fun!"

Nuka glanced back at his mother and siblings. "I don't know Kopa…."

"Come on! It'll be fun! There's this awesome watering hole not too far away."

"Well…."

"Come on!" Kopa crept off through the grass, and he was pleased when he noticed Nuka following. The younger lion picked up the pace, and Nuka matched it. They continued this way until they finally reached the watering hole.

Kopa laughed as Nuka took a drink. Playfully, the younger cub splashed water on Nuka.

"Be careful," Nuka warned. "The crocodiles might get you."

"I'm not afraid of crocodiles! I laugh in the face of danger! Ha-"

"Come up with your own catchphrase. Your mom told me that story already."

Kopa shrugged. "And what would yours be? Be careful? There's danger everywhere?"

"Quiet!" Nuka growled. His ears twitched as he listened. He had heard something growl. "Let's go back home."

"You can't be serious! We just got here!"

"We're leaving!"

Kopa shook his head and began to scurry away, but Nuka pounced on him. He grabbed the cub by the scruff of his neck and began to carry him to the grass as best as he could. Though Nuka was older, he still wasn't a strong lion.

When they reached the taller grasses, Nuka heard the low growl again. He crept as quietly as he could but he soon became tired. He dropped Kopa, and whispered, "There's something out there. I think it's another lion."

"Another lion?" Kopa replied. "My dad would never let another lion-"

The two cubs heard a loud roar. "Run!" Nuka said.

A large lion pounced at them, but the two cubs dodged him. They ran as fast as they could, each hoping they were headed towards home. Between the thick grass and the panic, the two cubs became separated. Kopa could see the gorge coming into view.

The male lion roared again as Kopa darted under the uprooted root of a tree. The lion jumped over it as Kopa reached the cavern.

_Where's Nuka?_ he wondered. He hurriedly descended it to make his way across in hopes that he could find the rest of the pride.

-- -- -- -- SCENE CHANGE -- -- -- -- --

"Where is he?" Simba snarled. He had returned from his rounds to find Zira nervously waiting at the den.

"They were both with me one minute and gone the next," Zira said.

The lion roared angrily.

"My son is gone too!" Zira snarled. "I'm just as worried as you are."

"That son of yours is always up to trouble!"

"Sire!" Zazu squawked as he flew in. "Quickly! It's Kopa and Nuka!"

Simba's eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"I saw Kopa running towards the gorge with a male lion close behind him! Your mother and a couple of other lionesses were nearby so they're going to intervene, but they might need your strength! Hurry!" Zazu cried.

The lion king roared angrily before running down to the foot of Pride Rock. The other lionesses were still out hunting; they too were running late. _What do I do? _

He roared again in frustration before hurrying off into the savannah. He quickly followed Zazu with Zira close behind. The other lionesses had heard Simba's roars and had abandoned their hunt to heed his call for help.

"What is it?" Nala asked.

"Kopa's in danger!"

-- -- -- -- SCENE CHANGE -- -- -- -- --

Sarabi roared as she rushed at the male lion again. He turned on her and slapped her across the face. She fell to the side and stood up, dazed. She pounced on the male, and he grabbed her leg. The sheering pain that followed nearly caused the lioness to pass out, but she focused on helping her grandson. She bit the male's tale and he let go. Then, he bull rushed her and pinned her to the ground.

"NO!" Simba roared as he pounced on the male. The two tumbled and the foreigner pinned Simba down. The lion king snarled and flipped the lion over, just as Nala had done to him so many times as a child. He bit the foreigner on the neck, the mane protecting the intruder from a quick death. The strange male broke free of Simba's grasp and took off before Simba could pin him again.

Immediately, Simba turned to his mother. "Is she alright?" he asked the others.

"She's badly hurt," Sarafina said. "I don't know if we can move her."

He nudged Sarabi and was relieved when he saw her open her eyes. She was visibly dazed; it took her a moment to realize where she was and that she was with family. She sat up abruptly and cried, "Where's Kopa?"

"Kopa was here?" Simba snarled.

"The lion attacked him … he was over there…."

The others began searching, each calling out the lost prince's name.

"He shall never answer," someone's voice said.

The lionesses and Simba looked up and found their friend Rafiki in a tree. He came down and walked towards them. Then, he shook his head as he waved his staff lightly, the wind blowing and stirring his hair.

"Where is my son?" Nala demanded.

He shook his staff again and pointed it in a direction, the wind blowing that way as well. The wind lifted some of the grass and there lied a tawny little cub. Nala ran to him and screamed. Simba followed her and roared angrily at the sight of his mangled cub.

Sarabi whimpered, "I did my best Simba. I am a terrible grandmother."

"No," Simba replied. "This is my fault. I wasn't careful enough as a father. I will never make this mistake again, Nala."

She glanced at him before running off into the brush.

"She will need time to heal," Rafiki said before rubbing some ointment on Sarabi's wounds.

"Where is Nuka?" Zira asked.

The other lionesses were divided in their willingness to search for him and the need to get Sarabi to safety. In the end, some followed Zira, and the others followed Simba.

The injured lioness limped home as far as she could by leaning on her son. Once she was safe in her den, Simba went to search for his friends Timon and Pumbaa. The warthog and meerkat had headed back to their paradise with Timon's family after Kopa had been born. Simba thought it was best to tell them of the death of his son and to talk with them. They had cheered him up as a kid when his father had died; perhaps they could help him once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Acknowledgments: **Characters Copyright to the Walt Disney Company. Also, the last scene (marked with an ) is based from and contains parts from the deleted scene in TLK 2. Please visit the TLK WWW Archive at and look at the scripts if you'd like to know specifically what was used.

* * *

Zira ran to her son the instant she saw him. She looked him over and was relieved to see that he was merely scratched up from running. She quickly took him back to the den to find Simba waiting for them.

"I found my son," Zira growled. _With no help from you, _she thought bitterly.

"Your son got my son killed!" Simba bellowed.

"What?"

"He should have known better and the two should have never left your care in the first place!"

"You can't honestly pin that on my son, can you?"

"Your son killed Kopa!"

Zira roared. "You can't prove anything!"

"And you didn't watch the cubs closely enough! It is because of you and Nuka that my son is dead! Furthermore, because of your lack of vigilance, my mother is also hurt!"

"You can't blame this all on Nuka and me!"

"It is your fault! I should have never trusted Scar's mate and cub! Get out!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'get out!' Take your cubs with you and go far away from the Pride Lands and never return!"

Zira shook her head in disgust. She stormed into the den and forced the two cubs out. Then, she snarled as she made her way down Pride Rock.

Some of the females that had helped her find Nuka followed her as she escorted the cubs out of the Pride Lands.

Simba roared as he watched her leave. "Good riddance," he growled. "We don't need Scar's family here."

-- -- -- -- SCENE CHANGE -- -- -- -- --

Sarabi kicked in her sleep as if she were running. The others watched on in fear as her wounds appeared to get worse.

The mandrill Rafiki shook his head. "They're infected."

"Can you do anything?" Simba inquired.

"We shall see."

-- -- -- -- SCENE CHANGE -- -- -- -- --

"Mother?" Nuka said.

"Shut up!" Zira roared. She dug her nails in the dirt in frustration. Her new pride had been forced to the outskirts of the land. Several other prides bordered their new land and so did the land that belonged to a pack of hyenas. The food was scarce in their new home, and she was bitter towards Simba and his pride for everything.

_Scar was right,_ she thought. _Simba is cruel and needs to die. He does not deserve to be king. Kovu should be king._

Nuka looked back up at Zira. "Mother, why don't we-"

"No!" Zira bellowed. "You are stupid and worthless! You will never be a king because you aren't fit enough. The fact that you have even lived this long is miraculous enough! Now shut up and leave me alone!"

Kovu and Vitani glanced at one another as Nuka sulked away. His mother had blamed him for their exile just as much as she blamed Simba it seemed.

"She doesn't say anything to him anymore," Vitani said. "And if she does, it's always something hateful."

-- -- -- -- SCENE CHANGE -- -- -- -- --

Several days later, Sarabi's condition had continued to worsen. The lionesses and Simba were out hunting for her in hopes that fresh food might help her condition. She stood up weakly and made her way out of the den, each step painful though she did her best to ignore it.

"Is it time?" he asked her as he glanced up at the stars.

"Yes," she replied. "Tell my son?"

"Of course, Queen Sarabi." He hugged her and watched as she limped down the path.

Before long, she reached the canyon Mufasa had died in. She found the tree stump he had died under. She scratched at the earth and found a young seedling growing. She smiled as she remembered the words he had told her long, long ago.

_"When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life." _

She smiled. He had told Simba that too, she was sure. She limped off towards a secluded area in the savannah. She smiled again. She had met Mufasa at the stream just ahead and here where she stood now was where he had asked her to be his mate.

She lied down in the grass and looked up at the stars in the sky. "That is your star," she whispered to the heavens. "I don't know if queens are in the heavens too, but I hope they are. I miss you, Mufasa. I'm coming home."

She let out a deep sigh and lied down in the thick grass. Then, she closed her eyes.

Simba looked up as a shooting star zoomed across the sky. He smiled at it, feeling warm inside from its presence. Nala felt it too as did the other lionesses.

Back at Pride Rock, Rafiki saw it too and felt its warmth. However, he simply smiled and said, "Rest now Queen Sarabi. Mufasa shall be with you again shortly once your star finds his."

-- -- -- -- Several Weeks Later -- -- -- --

"It's been a crazy half a year, hasn't it? Scar dying, finding Zira with cubs, Kopa being born … he lived a short life," Simba whispered.

"Yes," Nala replied. "And your mother…"

"Yeah." The king glanced down at the small female cub between Nala's front paws. "I'll do it right this time. I'll protect Kiara and watch over her myself if I have to. Nothing will tear her away from us as a cub. She will not suffer the same fate as Kopa."

"Simba…"

"Yes?"

"I can't be reminded of him … it hurts still…."

"I know," he whispered as he licked her. "He's a flower now, swaying in the savannah as he romps around and plays. He's part of the circle of life… he's a star in the heavens beside my parents. He's never far away."

She nodded as she nuzzled him, the small life between her paws kicking excitedly.

Timon and Pumbaa stood outside the cave, each ready to give Simba and Nala the help they would need in raising the cub.

Rafiki however sat troubled in his tree. "Two females from two now different prides." He glanced toward the outlands were Zira's pride was most likely lurking. "One will continue to raise her cubs in hate" – he glanced at Pride Rock – "and one in love. Oh Mufasa, help Zira's cubs. Don't let her taint them as Scar tainted this land. And help this new cub of the Pride Lands grow up strong and old!"

He glanced back at the pride lands and smiled as the wind blew in his face. Then, he headed towards Pride Rock to check on the queen.

-- -- -- -- SCENE CHANGE -- -- -- -- --

"Simba's new cub is a girl!" Vitani announced.

"A girl? Ha! Oh Scar, did you hear that? It couldn't be more perfect!" Zira purred.

Nuka tilted his head. "Who is she talking to?"

"Scar," Vitani whispered.

"Where?"

"He's dead!"

"Yes," Zira hissed. "Because of Simba! If not for Simba we would be in the Pride Lands right now. Scar would be king still and I would be his queen!"

"That would be nice," Vitani said with a sigh of longing.

"Don't worry. We will claim back our throne! Kovu shall be the new king of the Pride Lands and we will no longer have to call this flea invested, famine ridden filth home!"

"Mother," Nuka interrupted. "Shouldn't I be king since I'm the oldest?"

"No!" Zira snarled. "It was Scar's wish that Kovu should be king."

"But he wasn't even Kovu's father!"

"It doesn't matter! Scar chose Kovu!"

"But I-"

"You are the reason we're exiled, imbecile!" Zira roared.

Nuka cowered. "It was just a thought…."

Zira turned around and snarled bitterly as she glanced at the Pride Lands. "Just look at the Pride Lands … everything is so green and inviting. It is our rightful home, and soon, my beloved Scar, we shall reclaim your kingdom."


End file.
